The Longest Day
by Kriki
Summary: [Part Four of my series. A 13 chapter story] Max spent her whole life running away from her problems. When others do it, she is angered and then so becomes evident the answer to her problems. But with one problem solved, is she too late to solve another?
1. Screwed

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***The Longest Day***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fourth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget and the third, which I only just finished, is Events That Lead To Greatness. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        When it says someone's name over the top, it means that the chapter is in their point of view. It wont be like that for the entire story, just when necessary for what I am doing. Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Screwed**

****

MAX 

**Seattle; The Space Needle; January 1st 2023**

**0630 hours and counting...**

I like to think of myself as aging with the turnover of each New Year. At Manticore, we never had birthdays - that would actually suggest we mattered as something other than soldiers. And so, on this first day of the New Year, here I am again, looking out over my home, the only place I have ever been able to call that. And thinking to myself, you made it – you've been alive for twenty-something years. 

I wish I knew how long really. My barcode doesn't tell me how old I am, just that I was youngest in my unit. But when I look in the mirror, I can't tell how old I am supposed to be, just that I feel at least double what I am. Guess that's what I get for living such a hectic life. But if I had to guess, I'd say 21 or 22. That's a lot longer than I would've ever expected. 

I stood up lifting my head back to expose my throat to the cold air. Seattle really bit ass, the weather completely sucked. But this view made up for that. As the rain came down, I lifted my champagne bottle, toasting myself on having made it through another year – who would've thought after everything that had happened during the last?

But I was still here, my city, the place that was so easy to be lost in – I had been here years now and finally I had stopped running, stopped being afraid. 

Screw exposure. 

Screw the world. 

Alec's words.

I missed him. God I missed him, I'd spent two months travelling around the country trying to find him, but he had 10 years of Manticore training on me – if he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. Eventually I accepted that he didn't want me around. And I couldn't blame him.

I didn't understand how Alec had even survived the fight against White; he had been dead when I had held him. But who knew what tricks he had been taught as a soldier, maybe he had been designed so that you couldn't feel a pulse. Who knew? All I knew was that I missed him and I had lost him out of my own stupidity. 

I took another gulp of the bubbly drink, smiling sadly at the rising sun, ignoring the rain splashing down my face. I guess I better go check in on Joshua, one of the only faces I welcomed to see these days.

At least I still have my bike.

* * * * *

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny.

* * * * *

****

**Seattle; Terminal City; January 1st 2023**

****

**0800 hours and counting...**

It was always amazing at how soothing a ride on my baby could be, feeling that much power being controlled by you, directed by you. I stopped as I reached Terminal City, taking off my glasses to survey the scene before me. What was it with ordinaries and flaming crosses anyway? But there it was. And rednecks throwing glass bottles and the like into my city, into my home. And then there was some wet round the ears reporter thinking she was giving all the facts when really, she was just as bad as the ordinaries behind her,

_"__Terminal City is a twenty-block no-man's land here in the heart of Seattle. Closed twelve years ago after a massive toxic spill, it is without power or water, and it is a felony to go beyond this security fence right behind me. Terminal City is far from empty; it is home to rats, stray cats, a few homeless humans, and according to reports, an ever-increasing number of transgenics, some of them far from human. Local citizens have begun setting up flaming X's, like this one, outside the fence as a warning to the transgenics inside."_

I watched closer as three guys screamed at the TC fence, unable to see any actual transgenics,  
  
__

_"Get out of here, you freaks!"  
  
_

_"Go back where you came from!"  
  
_

_"Hey! Freakazoids!"_

Shaking my head, I revved the engine of my Ninja, causing the three males to turn and look at me. I could see them smile at one another, as though they were impressing the hot biker chick. Whatever. I shouted at them as I started my bike again,

_"__Two million years of human evolution and this is what we get. You morons."_

Like I said before, screw exposure. 

I popped a wheelie rammed straight through the flaming X, sending chunks of burning wood everywhere. That'll teach em. I dropped the front wheel down and looked over at the slack-jawed yokels, before using a makeshift ramp over a car, to jump the fence and land in TC. That's what I call making an entry.

* * * * *

_"Hey Big Fella."_

Joshua barely looked up as I entered the room, his eyes concentrating on his paint easel. But he gave me a goofy dog smile as I greeted him and I smiled back, peering curiously at his latest project.

_"Whatcha doin?"_

_"Painting."_

_"So I see. Isn't that?"_

_"Alec."_

Right. The poor guy had more hope that Alec was coming home than I had in the beginning when he had first left.

"Josh... I know you miss him. I do too. But he wouldn't want you wasting your time painting pictures of him. He'd want you out and about in TC, spending time with you're friends."

_"It's a present for Alec, so he comes home and sees we miss him."_

_"Joshua, Alec isn't coming home – he left. Remember?"_

I winced mentally as Joshua growled a low rumble in the back of his throat. I knew that everyone here blamed me for Alec leaving. No one had said so, not even Mole – but still, I knew they all thought I had driven him away. Which I had. Big Fella turned away as I spoke; I knew that he was trying not to show his annoyance. Fair go, I'd be angry with me too. 

_"Anything you guys need to be done around here?"_

I turned away and directed the comment at Luke, the only one who had been supportive to me during this whole thing, he had been great – which was surprising because he had grown really close to Alec in the last months before that day at the waterworks plant. In reality, it was easier for everyone to pretend that Alec was dead, instead of the truth that he had abandoned them – but it was reassuring that he had left an extensive list of stuff to do before he left. Luke had also told me the other day that money was being wired into their bank account that Alec had set up, from an unknown source. They all secretly hoped it was Alec, a way he had decided to stay a part of their family. I hope they were right, because it meant he was okay, alive and earning money – though knowing Alec, probably stealing money.

"There's nothing really needing to be done around here Max."

I smiled at Luke, knowing he was trying to make me feel like I belonged.

"Okay. Thanks anyway, call me if you guys need anything. I guess I'll just go home and relax."

_"You do that, we'll buzz you if need be."_

_"Okay, bye."_

Joshua grinned at me as I left and I breathed a sigh of relief, he never could stay angry with me. In the future, I just had to learn when to keep my mouth shut. 

* * * * *

**Seattle; Jampony; January 1st 2023**

****

**0900 hours and counting...**

Funny how things work out. 

It's my birthday and the first time I think I've ever arrived at work on time. And on a day that I wasn't rostered. I can just see the shock all over Normal's face as I walk in.

"Well look who it is, missy miss actually here before lunchtime."

_"Can it Normal. You got packages for me?"_

_"You're not on today."_

_"Then you should be grateful I'm willing to work for you on a public holiday – that's double pay. And you say no, I think you're gonna have some angry customers seeing as none of the others are here yet."_

He rolled his eyes at me, but gave me a pile of packages none the less. I held my breath, waiting for it; I knew it was coming,

_"What are you waiting for? I don't pay you to stand around gawking at me. Bip!"_

Smirking at him, I pulled on my hat, gathered the packages with one hand and left the place, the only place I had to go on my birthday.

There's a way to celebrate, delivering packages to other people.

At least it gave me something to do.

* * * * *


	2. Maximum Annoyance

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***The Longest Day***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fourth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget and the third, which I only just finished, is Events That Lead To Greatness. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        When it says someone's name over the top, it means that the chapter is in their point of view. It wont be like that for the entire story, just when necessary for what I am doing. Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Maximum Annoyance**

****

ALEC 

****

**Washington DC; Alec's Apartment; January 1st 2023**

****

**0900 hours and counting...**

I opened my eyes to an annoyingly familiar and definitely unwelcome pounding in my head.

"Great, another migraine."

Hopefully this one wouldn't lead to another seizure. Since I nearly drowned those few months back, when my heart had actually stopped momentarily, these headaches had come – and stayed. 

I raised my head slowly, wincing as the pain shot through me faster than a bullet – and believe me I knew what that was like. Man, these headaches were worse than the before mentioned serotonin induced seizures. Why the hell is my body such a complex and frustrating screw-up?

What time was it anyway?

I glanced out the window at the sun; I guess it's only like 9 or around that. Time was back at Manticore I could tell it to the exact minute just looking at the position of the sun. Guess I've lost my touch. Well, at least I managed to get a few hours sleep. 

In reflection, I guess life had sorted itself out for me. I am earning a good living as a bouncer for an extremely popular, yet very exclusive club. They hadn't wanted to hire me initially – probably because I don't look scary. But then a waitress there recognised me as Monty Cora, the guy who whaled on her ex-boyfriend's ass in the ring back in Seattle – and that set the wheels into motion. 

It's an honest job, kind of satisfying to be handling life all on my own and being straight too – no more living the life of crime. But the satisfaction is no comparison to the rush of adrenaline I used to get when I pulled a job. Or when I was just around Max.

I missed her like anything. Even after all these months I did. But I knew that going back to her was just a dream, she would never take me back – she didn't feel the same way I did, the way I do. And I want someone who wants me too. 

Life here in DC in actually pretty peaceful, rumour has it pre-pulse, this place was hectic, crazy. But now, it's a good place to be f you don't want to be found. And I don't. I haven't come across any worries really here, no transgenics, no familiars, and no exposure.

But in the day, it really gets to me.

The tranquillity, the peace – it only reminds me how alone I am here, that I've got no one. 

I hate thoughts like that.

Rolling over, I clicked on the TV, staring blankly at an infomercial as I tried to fall asleep again.

What day is it anyway?

That's right, New Years Day – how could I have forgot? 

2023, that's crazy.

The first day of the New Year...

Happy Birthday Maxie.

* * * * *

I can't fall asleep.

How annoying.

My attention directs back to the TV and I bolt into an upright sitting position. There's a news report on Terminal City and for crying out loud, I know I said screw exposure – but this is just plain reckless and stupid. Max just rode through a bloody burning cross. Yeah I know, if it weren't for my enhanced sight, I wouldn't have been able to tell it was her. But I did and now I was officially worried. 

"Great."

I know that old saying is you should never go home by some famous dead writer, but I have a gut feeling screaming at me too. Dammit, I was just settling in here too.

Happy-freaking-birthday Max!

* * * * *

It didn't take me long to pack, I was never one for folding clothes. Now the television, that was going to be a problem – I wanted it coming with me, I'd grown rather attached to it. Huge, digital, surround sound – all the qualities I dreamed about, the kind that sent a cold shiver of excitement down my back. When I watched it, it was like I became catatonic – so lost and completely involved, oblivious to the whole world.

Fond memories.

So a final adios to this place, guess I'll have to leave the TV behind with my new life. I couldn't possibly carry it on the back of my bike. Well that sucks.

I stood in the doorway of my apartment, my home and it suddenly dawned on me I wasn't ready to leave - I didn't want to leave. 

Damn her. 

When I left I thought she could handle it. I guess not. 

I could be angry with her – that and the fact that she didn't respond when I told her I loved her. And that she didn't even see if I was okay at the bloody water plant. One minute I'm drowning and the next I wake up with a lungful of water and my heart only just beating. And I'm by myself. It's nice to know you're important to those around you. 

At least going back I can see my friends, it almost feels unfair that she got to stay there when I was the one who saved the world more or less. I didn't like thinking of myself as a hero, but hey – I had scars on my wrists to say otherwise and being an X5, they hadn't healed yet, it didn't seem like they would for a while. I think I lost too much blood.

"Max."

Three little letters that make up a word that isn't just a name, but a description. Maximum anger, max is selfishness, Max equals beauty. Well that didn't really make sense when I thought about it, but it did in passing. Yes, I knew it - I still loved her. But it didn't make a difference, it was over and that was something I couldn't do again, couldn't put myself through. 

I slammed the door shut on my way out and pulled on my sunglasses. 

I had a feeling this was going to be a long day. 

* * * * *


	3. Exposed and Bloody

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***The Longest Day***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fourth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget and the third, which I only just finished, is Events That Lead To Greatness. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        When it says someone's name over the top, it means that the chapter is in their point of view. It wont be like that for the entire story, just when necessary for what I am doing. Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

**CHAPTER THREE: Exposed and bloody**

****

MOLE 

**Seattle; Sector 7; January 1st 2023**

****

**1000 hours and counting...**

Bloody humans.

If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be in this mess; we wouldn't have to worry about exposure or death. We were designed to be invincible, to be fearless and almighty conquerors. Now look at us, we can't even walk out on the streets without worrying about being seen or killed or caught.

Bloody humans.

I looked over at Joshua next to me, who was sterilely holding a Glock in his hand, the only gun he I had taught his to fire with. Now he never went anywhere without it, even though I knew he probably wouldn't use it. The big guy had too much compassion in him, I knew it was a human trait, but really taking a look at the world right now, I didn't think so. But then, I think it's a canine thing too, along with loyalty. Why else is he still being all faithful and loving to that meddling X5 Max. She's the reason Alec left and now the city is nearly finished with the list he left, what then? Probably escape and evade, meet up somewhere else and do it all over again. Who knows?

I snapped back to attention as I realised that dog-boy was talking to me,

"There, thermal scanners detect two, no three transgenics. Pull up ahead."

_"Done. What are those idiots doing out in broad daylight?"_

As soon as I said that, I felt almost hypocritical – what the hell were we doing driving around in broad daylight, regardless of the fact that our van had blacked out windows. Talk about drawing attention to ourselves.

I directed the vehicle to the side of the road, and Joshua stuck his head out screaming at the transgenics huddled under a tarp, shying either from the dying rain or from the hoverdrone that had just passed by overhead,

_"Hey!"_

I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what would happen. They ran. Big guy stuck his head out further and yelled louder, as though they hadn't heard him,

_"__No, no! Hey! Hey! Come back! Hurry!"_

They climbed in and Joshua's voice quietened towards them as I slammed the door shut,

_"__Get in. Get in."_

He looked at me,

_"Go! Go!"_

I hate being told what to do. But he was right, so I slammed on the accelerator and off we went, zooming away from out pit stop. 

The older female transgenic was the first to speak,

"Hey I'm Gem. X5. This is Dalton."

The slightly younger boy next to her, smiled thankfully at them,

"X6."

I frowned to myself, 

"I thought you said there was 3, Joshua."

Gem's soft voice rang out through the van, 

"There is. This is Hope."

She produced forward a bundle of rags framing a baby girl.

Interesting.

Well it wasn't like she'd be the first at TC with a baby, we had a whole building for them – far away from us, where it wouldn't hurt our ears with all the crying,

"What were you guys thinking being out there in the middle of the freaking day?"

"We were just trying to safely make it to the Promised Land."

"Yeah, well, Terminal City ain't exactly the Promised Land, honey, but we got a couple guys with some medical training who can take a look at your girl there and make sure she's okay. Make sure you all are."

Did I just call her honey? At least it sounded sarcastic. Kind of.

_"Watch out!"_

Whenever someone yells that, one tend to look at them, instead of what they were being directed to look at. And that's exactly what I did, what was up with Joshua, screaming like that? My answer soon came as we ploughed into the back of a pick-up truck, which just suddenly reversed onto the street.

Oh crud.

_"__Is everyone fine?"_

Joshua, the nice guy. Makes sure everyone is alive before the growing crowd of ordinaries outside our van kills us. I gave them all a concerned look, thankful when Dalton and then Gem answered,

_"__Yeah, I think so."_

_"Yeah."_

Dalton looked over at Gem, worried,

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Hope?"_

_"Is fine, otherwise we'd all know. Believe me."_

Okay that was settled and now we needed to get out of here. I started the engine – or rather tried to,

_"__Bastard son of a bitch backs out without even looking."_

_"We need to get out of here."_

_"Yes Josh, I know."_

_"We need to go."_

Guess he saw the crowd forming.

_"Uh, we need to go."_

_"Yeah, yeah – hang on."_

Dalton poked his head over the back of my seat,

_"__It's not starting?"_

Genius. Pure genius, where had he been all my life?

Gem gazed out the window, seeing the same thing I did. The other driver and his passenger getting out of their vehicles with baseball bats in hand,

_"__This is not good. We've got company."_

I could see the panic written all over Joshua's face,

_"Uh, we gotta--we gotta blaze. We gotta blaze now!"_

I gave up the endless quest to get the van started, raising my eyebrows at Joshua's gun,

_"Man up, dog. You're the one who wanted some action."_

What the hell? Idiot driver is now banging on my window,

_"__Hey! Punk-ass! Look what you did to my truck!"_

Joshua grabbed at his gun possessively,

"Uh-oh."

That didn't faze me, what did was what that pond-scum just called me,

_"__Punk-ass?"_

_"Uh-oh."_

_"Punk-ass?"_

That did it. Screw Exposure. I stepped out of the van and stared coolly at the offenders, slinging my shotgun casually over one shoulder,

_"__You mean Mr. Punk-Ass, don't ya?"_

_"__Damn. It's one of those freaks."_

_"Now, that hurts."_

Idiot driver had attracted more onlookers with that last comment, so I did what seemed necessary. Shooting one round into the air, I stared harder at them all, causing the crowd to scatter. Fear of the unknown had its benefits. Or maybe it was the gun. Only one girl remained, a pregnant teenager, staring at me with curiosity,

_"What, you never seen a lizard man before?"_

_"We both know they never let the series mix at Manticore."_

So she was one of us. She turned, flashing me her barcode – X5-901. Well what are the chances? I gestured at her and she moved over to the van, just as the others climbed out,

_"I'm Auris."_

_"Nice to see you. You got any plans today?"_

_"On my way to Terminal City."_

_"Great, well sign up for a tour guide with dog-boy here. I'll be that guide."_

I looked around amused at the area, it was completely empty,

_"I'll say one thing for ordinaries--they know when to run."_

_"Maybe we should run, too."_

_"We don't run, we fall back. Let's go."_

* * * * *


	4. Bad Timing

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***The Longest Day***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fourth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget and the third, which I only just finished, is Events That Lead To Greatness. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        When it says someone's name over the top, it means that the chapter is in their point of view. It wont be like that for the entire story, just when necessary for what I am doing. Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

CHAPTER FOUR: Bad Timing 

Alec pulled his motorbike over, looking at the fence of Terminal City. Sighing, he quickly dialled in Max's number.

_"__Go for Max."_

Shit. He hung up. He had lost his nerve. What the hell was he doing back here? Alec glanced at his phone again, then dialled in the number of the cell he had given Joshua,

_"Joshua? It's Alec."_

Immediately, a worried look crossed his face as Joshua's panicked voice rang out,

_"Alec? ALEC! Help us, everything's gone sideways, it's FUBAR, people screaming, Gem's trying not to disturb Hope and Auris is trying to keep her legs crossed so the baby won't pop out!"_

_"What? Where are you?"_

_"I'm at South Market..."_

_"You're right around the corner from Jam Pony. Find Max; she should be there; she'll sort you out. Okay? Joshua?"_

_"Alec? Alec?"_

His phone crackled, then erupted into a series of beeps, showing him that Joshua's phone had died.

Shit.

He mounted his bike and kicked up a dust cloud as he zoomed off, he just hoped that Max was there like he had said.

* * * * *

Joshua shook his phone as he continued to yell Alec's name into the speaker. Mole shook his head, looking at him, then snatching the phone away.

_"What did he say?"_

_"__Battery died. He said Jam Pony, then battery died."_

_"__Which way? Come on!"_

_"Come! Come!",_

Joshua screamed loudly as he took Auris's hand to lead the way. Gem looked around wildly, clutching Hope to her chest as Dalton grabbed her protectively and directed her to follow. Mole took the rear,

_"Go! Go! Go!"_

The group of transgenics sped down the street, pushing their way through the packs of people,

_"Out of the way! Out of the way!"_

Passer-by's stopped and stared,

_"Whoa!"_

_"Freaks!"_

_"Look at that!"_

Their comments caught the attention of two sector-cops, the older reaching for his com-radio,

_"...suspects in sight."_

Mole's eyes widened in realisation, hollering loudly and making the group retreat into the opposite direction. The police officer took after them,

_"I'm in pursuit!"_

Auris gasped in pain as she ran, turning her head to see who was following, gasping again, this time in shock – as she saw at least six officers after them. She groaned, pulling her hood over her head, the others following suite except Dalton, who had grabbed her hand as well as Gem's. They saw the sign for Jampony, heading straight to the entrance, stopping as Max cut them off on her bike. Joshua's face became instantly relieved,

_"Little Fella! I'm so glad to see you!"_

_"Uh-huh... Joshua... what?"_

_"This is Auris. She's having a baby."_

_"Oh, so naturally you thought of stopping by Jam Pony in broad daylight just to tell me? You know better than…"_

_"Alec said to come see you – you'd help us out, we got in trouble."_

_"Alec?"_

_"No time!"_

_"Alec's in town?"_

Mole shook his head angrily, gesturing at the police officers running towards them in the distance,

_"Now's not the time Max!"_

She stared back torn, unable to decide what to do. Her gaze followed Mole's extended arm, watching the running figures approaching, followed by police cars,

_"Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Keep walking. Keep walking."_

Max nodded at them, getting them to follow her as she walked away from the oncoming cars. A police car pulled up, a cop jumping out and taking aim,

_"You, in the hood! Drop your weapon!"_

Another car screeched around the corner, cutting the group off, more police jumping out,

_"Drop the weapon now! Put your hands on your head!"_

_"Don't move!"_

Max swung her head from side to side,

_"Oh God, oh crap, oh no."_

Mole shot into the air with his gun again, grabbing Max and pointing the end into her chin,

_"Get back! Or she's dead!"_

Joshua grabbed Auris, pointing the gun at the police. She rolled her eyes, pulling it down to her temple, then used his other hand to latch onto Dalton. Gem cowered behind Mole, careful to shy Hope away from the action.

_"I said, stay back or he's dead!"_

Mole shouted out to the police loudly, before lowering his voice to murmur to Max,

_"Play along."_

_"Yeah, no problem."_

He pulled her backwards into Jampony, the other following as the police watched on helplessly. Max shrugged against him as they entered,

_"Oh, this should be interesting."_

She could see all the messengers stop in horror, Normal with them as they entered the place. He stood up, gaping in shock,

_"Jumpin' George Dubya."_

Max made a face at Mole,

_"Don't blow my cover."_

Original Cindy stood up next to Sketchy and Cece, placing a restraining hand on the transgenic's arm, as she watched on,

_"This cannot be good."_

Mole pushed the gun against Max in a showy manner as he spoke,

_"Got a back door?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Alright, nobody move!"_

Dalton rushed over to the entrance they had come in through, bolting it down cautiously. The group moved to the centre of the building, aware of the stares that they were getting. Normal sat down in shock, feeling faint as he caught sight of Joshua's face, which was directed at Original Cindy, who gave him an alarmed, worried look. 

Normal stood again, hurrying into his office,

_"Them freaks ain't killing me!"_

Max opened the back door, Mole following her out. She let out a wail of frustration at the sight of the police gathered around them, taking aim,

_"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, go back!"_

_"Freeze!"_

Mole stepped backwards, stopping the others from leaving.

_"I said freeze!"_

Bullets whizzed through the air and Max felt herself knocked backwards by a blurry object. She recovered quickly, standing and slamming the door shut. What the hell had hit her?

* * * * * 


	5. Empowerment

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***The Longest Day***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fourth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget and the third, which I only just finished, is Events That Lead To Greatness. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        When it says someone's name over the top, it means that the chapter is in their point of view. It wont be like that for the entire story, just when necessary for what I am doing. Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: Empowerment**

****

Alec saw the bullet approaching Max as though it were happening in slow motion. Faster than he had ever moved before, he zoomed at her, knocking her backwards and taking the hit in his shoulder. 

That was gonna leave a mark. 

He tumbled onto the bitumen, standing immediately and running off out of sight – the police hadn't even realised what had just happened. He put his hand against the bullet wound, trying to stop the blood flow, then looked around carefully, before climbing up onto the roof of a nearby building.

*Crap a hoverdrone.*

He ducked out of sight for a minute, coming back up grinning,

*That gives me an idea.*

* * * * *

Max turned to look at Mole in horror - they were trapped. The group of transgenics retreated back into the main part of the building, stopping as Normal emerged, pointing a gun in Joshua and Mole's direction,

_"Hold it right there, freak show!"_

They all stared in amazement, following Max's pointed finger out the window. Normal wasn't deterred, keeping his gun trained on them, as they watched a figure come crashing through the window on a hoverdrone. They landed it as though they had done it a million times, pulling off their balaclava to expose their face. Alec's face,

_"Anyone order a pizza?"_

* * * * *

Max felt her heart leap as she saw him, just the way she liked to remember him. Looking stylish, in control. Flustered, she smoothened her hair, knowing she probably looked like shit. Normal eventually swung around to see what had caused the crash, giving Mole enough time to drop Max and pull Alec towards him, pointing his gun at the newcomer's neck. Normal's eyes widened at this, forgetting that his favourite guy had just literally dropped in through the window,

_"You're bleeding."_

_"Yeah, bullets will do that to you."_

Alec cocked his head to one side, hearing more police cars pull up. 

_"Okay, you're safe now."_

He sighed at Normal,

_"No..."_

Blurring over to him, he twisted his arm up behind his head, wrenching the gun out of his hand. Mole spun with his shotgun, facing Normal. Alec let go of him, taking the gun with him as he stepped back,

"...I'm safe now."

He gestured to Mole, who nodded and lowered the shotgun, his eyes twinkling in excitement to see his friend after so long. Normal grabbed at his arm in pain, Alec shooting him a sympathetic look before swinging his head to see a messenger running for the door,

_"No one leaves!"_

Cece blurred in the way of the attempted escapee, knocking him onto the floor,

_"He said, no one leaves!"_

Sketchy watched intently, turning to Original Cindy, whose face was creased in concern,

_"Cece's one of them too? Cool!"_

Max leaned back against Joshua for support as Alec held his shoulder, while trying to organise the chaotic room,

_"Cece, call base. Tell 'em we're in trouble. Joshua, take the front. Mole, you got the back?"_

_"Got it."_

Mole moved to the back window, staring out it. Joshua moved away from Max, walking quickly over to the entrance area. Gem and Auris walked over to the window Alec had burst through, picking up a thick board and placing it over the top. Alec turned to look at Dalton,

_"Kid, what's your name?"_

_"Dalton."_

_"All right, Dalton, why don't you head upstairs and keep an eye on the street for me?"_

He nodded, running off speedily. Normal fell to the ground, still holding his arm,

_"My golden boy's a mutant."_

_"We prefer "genetically empowered."_

_"Take me, Jesus."_

Mole looked up amused from the window,

_"Careful what you wish for."_

* * * * *

**Seattle; Jampony; January 1st 2023**

****

**1200 hours and counting...******

Alec looked around at the nervous messengers sitting around on the couches. He shook his head regretfully, these people once upon a time had been his friends - the people he hung out with at Crash; the people he didn't want anything to happen to. He winced slightly as Dalton prodded his shoulder gently,

_"Okay kid, we probably don't have to do this now."_

_"It's started bleeding again, I think I'll have to cauterise it, otherwise the blood-flow mightn't stop."_

_"I wasn't designed to be cauterised."_

Dalton moved his hands across Alec's barcode, his eyes glancing over it as he assessed the injury,

_"You're 494? I've heard so much about you sir."_

_"Yeah? Like what?"_

_"You're the chosen one, the one who sacrificed his life for the humans."_

_"Now if that were true, I'd be dead wouldn't I?"_

_"Nine lives."_

_"What?"_

"Cats have nine lives."

_"Uh-huh... Right. Well, bring on the pain. Lets just get this bitch over with."_

Alec closed his eyes as he felt the X6 graze his fingertips around the sensitive area.

"You're gonna have to take your top off. Sorry. It's the only way I can get to it properly to fix this up."

He smirked as he pulled his tight top off, letting it puddle on the floor,

_"No matter, might relax some people round here having something nice to look at."_

Dalton chuckled lightly as he heated a pocketknife over a lighter flame. Alec looked up as Max came down the stairs, telling Cece it was her watch. She looked at him with no emotion,

_"What's that?"_

_"It's a hole in my body made by a bullet."_

_"Been there, done that."_

Her eyes softened at him, as he sucked in a pain-filled breath when Dalton pushed the burning hot knife against his skin.

_"You're hurting him!"_

_"Normal sit down, he's saving his life."_

The older man slumped back down next to Sketchy, showing great concern for his Golden Boy. Well, some things never changed. Dalton finished dressing Alec's wound and Max turned to him, regretting the first thing she had said to him,

_"You alright?"_

_"Always."_

His bitter voice made her hang her head, before she looked up again at him,

"Check the TV, see what's happening."

"Why don't you do that? I think I'll see what's happening here."

He stood up, forgetting his shirt at first, but coming back for it after a look in Normal's direction. Max watched after him, as he stormed over to where Original Cindy was sitting next to a flustered Auris.

"Hey. How she doin?"

"This girl is having a baby."

"I can still move, if you need to displace."

Alec smiled gently at her, shaking his head reassuringly and then gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Max felt her heart skip as she watched the tender display, turning away to Mole as he grabbed at Sky, a fellow messenger's arm as he walked past,

"Who said you could get up?"

Sky shook slightly, stammering his answer,

"Uh...bathroom"

Sketchy stared at them, pulling out his camera and snapping a photo. Mole whirled around, his shotgun now pointed at the terrified guy. Max ran over to him,

"Hey!"

She pushed the gun down as she threw down the camera from Sketchy's grip,

"No more pictures – okay? Go to the bathroom Sky."

"Uh..."

"Go!"

He ran off to the bathroom as Sketchy sank back down onto the bench. Mole turned to glare at Max,

"Who put you in charge?"

"These people are not the enemy."

"Don't be so sure."

She surveyed the room, all of Jampony's messengers looking back at her. Normal eyed her distastefully,

"I always knew you were a wrong number. You never had me fooled for a second there, miss."

Sketchy looked at him disbelieving, a smile not very well hidden on his face,

"Yeah, whatever. Transgenic Central, right here under your nose."

"Shut up."

Max looked away from them, back at the messengers. Alec watched her interestedly as she spoke,

"All right, people, listen up. I know things are really tense right now..."

A female messenger she didn't know answered testily, 

"Gee, I wonder why."

Max ignored her, continuing,

"But if you'll just sit tight and be patient, me and mine will get out of here before you know it."

Normal shook his head, standing up,

"Well, I got a hot flash for you, girlfriend. Me and mine are gonna get out of here right now. Let's go, people! Bip bip bip!"

Everyone stood, ready to follow him out. Alec moved to the middle of the room, holding his hands up in the air,

"Hang on. Sit down."

Normal remained standing, facing Mole,

"Go on, take your best shot, frog boy!"

Original Cindy moved over from her spot next to Auris, standing unnerved next to Alec,

"Nobody's shootin' at anybody. Now sit your raggedy ass down."

"Oh, I see. Not only are you one of Sappho's daughters, you're one of them, too."

"No. What I am is a friend to Max, and Alec, and Cece, and the rest of 'em. We walk outta here now, and they're toast."

"Well, I don't have a problem with that."

"Well, I do. And I'm guessing so does anyone else here who's down with my girl. So how 'bout we just take a minute and figure this bitch out, so that nobody else gets hurt. Aiight?"

* * * * *

****


	6. Bitches and Bastards

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***The Longest Day***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fourth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget and the third, which I only just finished, is Events That Lead To Greatness. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        When it says someone's name over the top, it means that the chapter is in their point of view. It wont be like that for the entire story, just when necessary for what I am doing. Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

CHAPTER SIX: Bitches and Bastards 

**1300 hours and counting...******

Alec sighed, running his right hand through his hair – a nervous trait. He winced as pain shot through him from his shoulder, his eyes reading the signs set up outside the building.

'OUR KIDS ARE NOT SAFE'  
'STAY OUT OF OUR NEIGHBOURHOOD, FREAKS'  
'MAKE OUR STREETS MUTANT FREE'  
'KILL THE FREAKS'  
  


People struggled in the crowd as police held them back, various spectators, screaming out abuse,

"Get the mutant freaks out of our city!"

"You don't belong, you weren't intended!"

"Kill them all!"

A police officer grabbed his megaphone, 

"Stay behind the barricade!"

Alec stared onwards, as an important looking officer with a bulletproof vest stormed through the centre of the police-cars,

"Where the hell is my phone? A secure line should have been in here ten minutes ago. And get that damn news team behind that barricade! Next camera I see in the street, the guy carrying it goes for a ride."

He let out a low breath of surprise as two familiar faces came up to the officer,

"Special Agent in Charge Donald Lydecker. This is my second in command Benjamin McDowell."

*That bastard's using my last name. Makes sense, but I wonder why...*

"Nice badge. Picture looks just like you."

"Appreciate you securing the area, Detective. We'll take it from here."

The officer looked at Lydecker as though he were crazy, answering in a bitterly sarcastic voice,

"I'm so pleased. Now I won't have to miss my little boy's recital this afternoon."

He turned to a cop next to him,

"Get this idiot out of here."

"You're out of your league, Detective. Please ask your men to stand down."

"Not until all those hostages are out of there in one piece. (To someone else) Where's my freaking phone?"

"You're not dealing with a bunch of thugged-out punks who boost TVs for a living. They're highly-trained, genetically-engineered soldiers, who when threatened will revert to what they have been taught in battle situations."

"As far as I know, no one's dead yet, and I intend to keep it that way. So I need you and I need your lady friend to situate yourselves behind that barricade so I can do my job."

"You forcing me to go over your head?"

"Do what you gotta do, Special Agent in Charge Lydecker. Just do it someplace else! Where the hell is my phone, damn it?"

  
* * * * *

Alec rubbed his shoulder subconsciously at the window, shaking his head in wonder at what Lydecker was doing here and whether he should tell the others or not. He looked over to the news report everyone was watching on the television screen.

"The economy's bad enough; you want 'em taking your job? You want 'em living next door, spitting out their mutant, half-breed kids?"

"These mutant freaks are an affront to nature. They don't deserve to live."

"Oh, there's no point in discussing human rights, since they're not human, so they don't have rights. They don't even have souls. And it's worse than that, because animals don't have souls, but they were meant to be here. These things were never even intended by God to exist. They are an insult to everything in His creation."

"Where's the accountability? Who's taking care of this? Nobody! These freaks are running rampant. They get to do whatever they want. They got protection or something? These things aren't natural. They shouldn't be alive. They don't deserve to live. They should be lined up with the scientists and shot like the bunch of rabid dogs they are. These freakoids smashed up my truck. That's taking bread out of my mouth. That's screwing up my job, my livelihood. Who's gonna feed my kid? Who's gonna pay my rent?"

Joshua placed his hands comfortingly on Max's shoulders,

"Really FUBAR, little fella."

"We just gotta hang tough. It's gonna be okay."

"I don't know. The way upstairs people look at me...I don't know if it'll ever be okay."

They stopped speaking to watch the news report, more people coming up to the camera and screaming insults,

"I say kill the freaks, or send 'em back to whatever cesspool they came from! Yeah!"

The crowd behind the man on the screen cheered and Max shook her head, annoyed, then moved over to answer the Jampony phone, which had started ringing. Normal sat back down, having been ready to do that,

"If it's a package, get a number."

She picked it up,

"Start talking."

Alec held his breath as he listened to the conversation that was taking place over the phone. Thank god for genetically enhanced hearing.

"Detective Ramon Clemente of the Seattle PD Who is this?"

"Let's just keep it simple and you call me 452."

"Okay...452."

"I want a van parked outside with a full tank of gas."

"Before you give me your Christmas list, why don't you let those people that you're holding in there come on out?"

"Not until I get my transportation and a guaranteed safe passage out of here."

"I understand you have a wounded woman who was shot backwards in the doorway and a pregnant woman in there who I'm sure need medical attention."

*That wounded woman is me. Thanks for the bullet asshole. Well, rather the wounded woman should've been me, but I was knocked out of the way by...*

Her eyes flicked over to Alec in realisation of what he had done, and how he had been shot. He had saved her life. Great and she had been as unsympathetic as possible. 

"Hello?"

Max turned her attention back to the phone, apologies could come later,

"Just get us the van. We'll take care of our own."

"If I agree to your terms, when do I get my hostages?"

"Half when the van arrives, half when we get to our destination."

"Which would be where?"

"It's not far. They'll be home for dinner."  
  


She hung up the phone, heart racing as she opened her mouth to speak to Alec. Mole interrupted,

"You're dreaming if you think they're gonna let us just drive off into the sunset. Get it through your head--the only way they want this to end is with us dead."

* * * * *


	7. We Are More Than That

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***The Longest Day***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fourth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget and the third, which I only just finished, is Events That Lead To Greatness. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        When it says someone's name over the top, it means that the chapter is in their point of view. It wont be like that for the entire story, just when necessary for what I am doing. Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: We Are More Than That**

****

**1400 hours and counting...**

Original Cindy smiled at Hope as she rocked her back and forth, while Gem sat next to Auris, squeezing her hand supportingly,

"You're gonna get through this okay."

"Oh God, make it stop."

"It will all be over soon, I promise."

Mole shot her a sympathetic look as he walked past, OC chuckling as she handed Hope back to Mole, looking at the pregnant woman on the couch,

"Please tell me that he is not the baby daddy."

She shook her head,

"No. He is an ordinary. He was."

"What happened to him?"

"When he saw the barcode on my neck, he freaked out – tried to kill me. I hit him too hard, he hit his head. There was so much blood."

She made a retching sound and rolled her head to one side, looking at Gem,

"What about you?"

"He was another X-5. We were breeding partners."

Original Cindy made a face,

"That sounds real romantic."

"It wasn't. unless your idea of romantic goes somewhere along the lines of M&S and rape."

"That's what it was like?"

The two X5's exchanged looks, Auris answering,

"It was unless you wanted to do it too. They were just ordered to copulate, Manticore didn't care how the males had the process done."

"My boo, Max – she never told me it was like that. She refused Alec and he didn't do anything."

"Alec?"

"Him, over there."

"494. That's a entirely different story."

The transgenics nodded at one another in understanding and OC looked on, completely confused.

* * * * *

Max looked over at Alec again, sentences and memories racing through her head. She gasped as he met her stare, then gave her a weird look.

The phone was ringing again.

"What do you got?"

It was Detective Clemente again,

"A headache. And I got the vehicle. Now send out the hostages."

Max looked back at Alec for confirmation, knowing he could hear the phone call. He nodded as a van with Seattle Metro Police written on the side pulled up. Her face became serious as she hung up the phone,

"It's on."

* * * * *

Lydecker nodded at Ben as the van pulled up,

"You know what you have to do."

"Yes sir."

"Get it done then."

The X5 walked off towards Clemente, as Lydecker reached for his cell-phone, calling Alec on his.

* * * * *

Alec partly opened the front door of Jam Pony. All the transgenics inside gathered around the door, yet nobody was visible from the outside. Max peered out cautiously as Alec answered his cell phone,

"Yeah?"

"Its Lydecker."

"Now's not the best time."

"Look, I've got a warrant to be in charge of this situation. I can get you safe passage out of here. Where is it you want to go?"

"Terminal City."

"So it shall be. Won't you get it for letting us go?"

"The Government wants situations to be contained, as though transgenics don't exist. You were all foolish enough today to create unnecessary exposure. It is going to be hard for me to cover your asses when you just walk out of there."

"What do you want?"

"I want the anomalies in my custody. The rest of you can go."

"Not an option."

"Then I'll settle for you Alec."

"You had your chance at that back in the day. You let me go."

"Your destiny is fulfilled 494. Why don't you be a good soldier and come home to base."

"Like I said before, not an option. If you wont help us out of the goodness of your heart Lydecker, then we'll fight our way out."

"How about I cut you a deal? A quid pro quo – I get you out, you run an errand for me."

"I wont be your assassin lackey."

"Not what I'm asking. Just some simple recon work I want to know how many transgenics are in Terminal City. You let me know that and I'll let you go."

"I don't know how many."

"You give me your word you'll tell me and I'll help you."

Alec paused, considering the options. He had no idea why Lydecker wanted to know, but what harm would it do really? 

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I have to accept the fact that most of my kids don't want to come home. And because of that, I have to do what I have always done, cover theirs and yours backs. I wont risk the public hurting you all. You aren't just soldiers to me. You never were just that."

"Then you have my word."

"Thank you and you have my assurance you will get out of here alive."

"Okay, so how does it look out there?"

"I don't know; it's dicey. They got shooters on the roof and the bus door's on the exposed side."

"Yeah, looks pretty messy."

"All right, you're going to have to use the messengers as shields. I'll stall the shooters as best I can. The Detective in charge doesn't appreciate my 'butting in'."

"Okay."

He sighed, turning to yell outside,

"Clemente! I'm gonna need the snipers on the roof pulled back, or no deal!"

Some crackling and shouting ensued outside, and Alec put the phone back against his ear, listening to Lydecker's gravely voice,

"All right, you're clear."

"Thanks."

"I'll be in touch soon."

Alec hung up the phone, making eye contact with Max. Her chest tightened as she moved closer to him, sticking her head next to his,

"First group's coming out!"

He opened the door wider and she turned to speak to the messengers chosen to leave,

"Okay, guys, come on. Keep your arms in the air and go slow, all right? Be careful."

Max let out a whoosh of relief as they walked out slowly with their hands in the air, Clemente coming to greet them,

"This way. Come this way. Keep your hands in the air. Come towards the barricades."

He raised his voice to address Max,

"Okay, 452, the keys are in the vehicle. Your ball."

She waved everyone over to the door,

"Okay, guys. They're not going to shoot at us. We got a kid and a pregnant girl. They don't know which ones are transgenic and which aren't."

Mole grabbed at Normal, putting his arm around his neck,

"Yeah, well, a couple of us they got a pretty good idea."

"Come on."

Original Cindy stepped up to her friend, eyes full of worry,

"Max, you sure they don't know who you are?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Whatever happens boo, I got your back."

"Thanks. All right, let's file in, guys. Come on."

Cece wrapped one arm around Max's neck, the other around Alec's. He looked at her,

"What are you doing?"

"My barcode's come back up, I have to otherwise we'll be caught."

 She glanced over at Joshua as he copied her, using Auris as one shield, Sketchy as another. The human grinned at them,

"This is my cover story, man."

Alec eyed them all, praying silently in his head,

"Let's do this."

* * * * *

****


	8. Retreating Trust

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***The Longest Day***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fourth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget and the third, which I only just finished, is Events That Lead To Greatness. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        When it says someone's name over the top, it means that the chapter is in their point of view. It wont be like that for the entire story, just when necessary for what I am doing. Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Retreating Trust**

****

**1500 hours and counting...**

Max moved out of the building first, then Alec and Cece. The first two held their hands up in the air as they took in the situation of catastrophic proportions around them. She looked at Alec, her voice coming out in a barely notable whisper,

"They still have the snipers on the roof."

"I see them. Just move real slow."

Joshua came out next with Auris and Sketchy, followed by Dalton walking with Cindy and then Mole with Normal and Gem. The pack moved together solidly towards the van door, aware that they were being exposed completely.

Max jumped as a bullet whizzed past her head,

"What the hell?"

Alec's eyes widened in horror as he leaned back against Cece,

"We're under attack. Retreat!"

Detective Clemente stood up, screaming at the snipers,

"Cease fire! Cease fire!"

The group turned to make a run for it, as more bullets came at them. Alec felt Cece tighten her grip on his neck, before letting go completely and dropping to the ground, blood already spilling from her chest.

"Shit! She's been hit."

Max dropped to the ground next to her, searching for a pulse, for any sign of life,

"Cece, come on stay with me."

But she was gone.

* * * * *

Alec let out a strangled yell, pulling out his gun to fire shots at the snipers. Before any humans could see, Max blurred over to him,

"No, don't! We still have a chance, they think we're human."

She pulled him back into the pack, her hand burning a hole into his arm. He shook her off,

"The snipers have stopped, lets just get in the van."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Look, I'm tired and fucked off. Lets go home already."

Everyone nodded at him understandingly, moving in a tight group over to the van and stepping in. As Alec started the engine, Mole glared at Max,

"This is on you. I told you not to trust the cops."

Alec silenced him with a look, before speaking,

"I'm not so sure it was. But I'm gonna find out."

He pulled out his cell phone, dialling in the last number that had called him,

"What the hell was that?"

"Some cocky policeman trying to earn a gold star."

"He'll pay."

"I'll make sure of that. Take the route via sector 6. I've cleared it up so you can move through without passes, but you need to go directly to Terminal City."

"Its where the party's at. Look, Lydecker – thanks for all this."

"Anytime. Talk to you soon."

Gem lifted her head up from nursing a bewildered Hope,

"Lydecker was out there?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"To contain the situation and make sure we wouldn't be killed."

Mole lit a cigar, then promptly stubbed it out after a dirty look from Gem,

"Maybe he wants new recruits, or rather old recruits for a new facility."

"Not gonna happen."

"See that it doesn't El Capitan – I like it a lot more out here, I think most of us do."

Max held Original Cindy's hand supportingly as she remembered what had happened to Cece,

"So what really happened is Lydecker screwed this whole thing up on purpose to escalate the situation."

"No, he was there to help us, he and Ben were there for us."

Mole angrily bit down, causing Normal to back away scared,

"What difference does it make who fired? They all want to see us dead! Maybe we should just kill these humans and be done with it."

"Calm down Mole, we're on our way home. No one needs to be killed."

"You're not in charge Max, we don't take orders from you – coz when we do our comrades go down. Our friends have been killed too many times in this battle against the humans. Today's blood is on your hands."

"That's enough Mole!",

Alec's loud angry voice silenced the reptilian instantly, the van tensely quiet as they drove on home.

_* * * * *_

Detective Clemente watched on as the messengers remaining in Jampony were issued out safely. He made a face as Lydecker and Ben approached him again,

"You fed son of a bitch! You get off my scene right now, or I swear I will kick you to the curb myself."

"Seems your snipers got a little carried away."

"Those were your men back there, and we both know it."

"Is that what we know? See, I don't know that at all, but what I do know is that this was just faxed in from the governor's office."

Lydecker handed him a piece of paper.

"So you got friends in high places. I'm supposed to be impressed?"

"I draw your attention to the part where I'm given overriding jurisdiction. You screwed up, Lieutenant."

"Yeah, when I voted for this nimrod."

He crumpled the paper, staring at Lydecker as the man spoke,

"Now my people are coming in to remove the crowd and fix up the mess you made when you killed that X5, and you are going to stay out of my way. But thanks for coming out."

The two walked off, leaving Detective Clemente in the crowd,

"Damn it!"

* * * * *


	9. Just Forget It

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***The Longest Day***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fourth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget and the third, which I only just finished, is Events That Lead To Greatness. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        When it says someone's name over the top, it means that the chapter is in their point of view. It wont be like that for the entire story, just when necessary for what I am doing. Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

**CHAPTER NINE: Just Forget It**

****

**Seattle; Terminal City; January 1st 2023**

**1545 hours and counting...**

The van pulled into Terminal City, Dix, Luke and many others coming out to meet the group, then issued them into Headquarters, away from shying eyes.

Luke came up to Max with a wet cloth, dabbing at the blood dried on her face,

"What happened to you."

"They killed Cece, I…"

Her voice broke as tears welled in her eyes. Alec looked over at her from the chair he was in having an X6 redress his shoulder,

"Wasn't your fault."

"This is all my fault. I let these people loose in the world. But there's no place for us out here. There's no place anywhere."

"You gave them freedom, Max. The thing about freedom...it's never free."

"Alec, I..."

His eyes fell downcast, then closed as he waited for the blasting she was going to give him for running away,

"I'm glad you're alive."

He opened them, smiling faintly at her,

"Me too."

"I just wanted to say I was sorry... for everything that happened. Things got really out of control and you were gone – I thought you were dead and by the time I found out you weren't, you were gone."

"Thought it would be for the best."

"I know."

They sat in silence, watching as transgenics ran around the room, cleaning everyone up and talking about what had happened. Alec turned to face her again,

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy…"

A loud screaming from Auris - who was obviously in heavy labour, cut him off. Original Cindy held her hand comfortingly,

"Push. Push. That's it, girl. (Auris grunted as she pushed) Yes. Push! Push."

Normal sighed, shaking his head and moving over to join them,

"No. Wrong. Ca-ca. Don't you know anything about birthing babies? Pushing is exactly what she should not be doing right now."

He turned to Auris, speaking gently, 

"Listen, I want you to breathe and relax, okay? All right, now breathe...and relax. Breathe and relax. All right, that's it. That's it."

He pulled up her skirt, looking under and OC gave him a look suggesting he was taking advantage of the pregnant woman. He ignored her,

"Okay. Okay, you're fully dilated. You're in a late second stage. It's not going to be long now. I want you to breathe from your diaphragm, okay?"

"And you know this how?"

"Dad was a dairy farmer. I know my way around the inside of a heifer better than you do."

Auris pushed him helplessly and he held up his hands,

"Okay. All right."

* * * * *

**1700 hours and counting...**

Alec cracked his knuckles loudly, flexing his hands and sitting down at Luke's computer, typing away furiously after looking around to see what the others were doing. Minutes later, he stood, glancing around cautiously and then making his way out of headquarters. Max watched after him from the corner of the room, moving over to the computer when he was out of sight. It was turned off,

"Luke, can you come here? I need your help with something."

* * * * *

Normal held onto Auris's hand gently as she panted raggedly, desperate to make it through these stages of childbirth. Max stood up on the other side of the room, walking past the pregnant woman on the couch. She stopped as Auris reached out, grabbing her arm,

"I want this over with!"

"You're okay, we're in Terminal City now, not Jampony and you don't have anything to worry about."

"Give me a weapon!"

"You're out of this soldier. There is no need for you to worry – okay. You just get that baby into this world."

Auris nodded at her, Normal's face creasing with pain as she gripped harder on him. He pushed her hair off her sweaty forehead with one hand, 

"Just breathe, honey."

* * * * *

Max made her way over to where Joshua and Mole stood just outside of Headquarters. They both looked up as she approached,

"We have a problem you guys."

"What's up Max?"

"You guys aren't going to like it. It's about Alec."

Mole regarded her warily, his voice demonstrating obvious tension,

"What about Alec?"

"He hacked into Luke's computer. Had a look at some files outlining what sort of transgenics we had here and how many. Then he sent the files to some email address."

"What about it?"

"It just seems a little suss. The day that you guys get trapped in a serious situation is the day that he turns up after being away for so long. And then now we find he's burrowing through confidential files and sending them off to someone."

He stared back at her stonily, speaking in a tight voice,

"Did you ask him about it?"

"Not yet."

"Well as usual, I think you're jumping to conclusions. Always ready to believe the worst about Alec – even when he was your boyfriend."

Mole turned to leave, stopping with his back to her as Max spoke,

"Can you not say anything to him? Just not yet."

"Whatever. You're just digging a bigger hole for yourself. Come on Joshua."

He walked away and Joshua looked over at her.

"Joshua..."

She stared after him as he walked away,

"Joshua!"

"Let him go."

Max whirled around to eye the speaker, her heart skipping a beat and her throat closing up,

"Alec, I..."

"Forget it."

She stared hopelessly as he walked off, escaping through a well-disguised hole in the TC fence. 

* * * * *


	10. Hit and Run

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***The Longest Day***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fourth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget and the third, which I only just finished, is Events That Lead To Greatness. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        When it says someone's name over the top, it means that the chapter is in their point of view. It wont be like that for the entire story, just when necessary for what I am doing. Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

**CHAPTER TEN: Hit And Run**

****

**Seattle; Crash; January 1st 2023**

**1900 hours and counting...**

Alec looked up as the bartender refilled his drink,

"It's courtesy of the pretty brunette at the other end."

He sniffed, the strong smell of scotch burning his nose, as he pushed the drink forward,

"Tell her thanks anyway."

"She says just accept it as a token of friendship."

The bartender winked and moved off, leaving Alec with the drink. Looking down the bar, he caught the eye of a petite brunette with large blue eyes. She smiled coyly at him, then ducked her head down shyly, revealing a flustered Max behind her. Alec turned his head away quickly, but she was already next to him,

"You're a hard one to find. Predictable, but still you're haunts are all on the opposite ends of this city."

"Come to accuse me to my face of being a backstabber, or are you just going to stand behind me and say it?"

"You have no right to be angry with me Alec."

"I have every right. And who are you to be checking up on what I do?"

"Why did you steal files?"

"I didn't. I sent copies to someone, I owed them a favour."

"You're a traitor, I knew it. You left us and then all of a sudden you come back to play the dashing hero? It couldn't be. I knew it."

"You don't know anything. You think you do, but you don't. The files I copied, I gave to Lydecker. Not by going against you guys, but so I could save your asses. He wants to know how many of us are in TC so he can try to be accountable for us, help us out with problems such as food, exposure – whatever. He is the reason we got out of there alive today, not because you smooth-talked a cop into giving us a van."

"You gave Intel to Lydecker?"

"What choice did I have? You guys were as good as dead in there today Max! There was no way any of us would have made it out alive without capture. He is willing to help us in the future. I trust his word. And if I didn't, then I wouldn't have held up my end of the deal. That's it. I am capable of making the right decisions, contrary to popular belief."

Alec stood up, leaving his drink untouched as he walked out of the bar, the night sky split open with clouds, the rain starting to lightly drizzle. It would get heavier, he noted as he came out, ignoring the fact that he was wearing only a singlet and the air was bitterly cold. Max came thudding out seconds later, becoming wet instantly,

"Why did you come back here?"

"Because I thought you were in trouble."

"Why would you care, you left us. You left me..."

"I left you? I left you? You left me! You left me to die in that fucking water plant!"

"I thought you were already dead! You had no pulse, I couldn't hear you breathing, and I couldn't hear your heart beating. There was nothing!"

"So you just left me there for the rats – or even better, the police?"

"I didn't know what to do – I was in shock; I was upset!"

She gave him a glassy look and he snorted angrily,

"Well it isn't my fault! You can't claim that you were upset so that the blame shifts over to me just as fast as you bat your eyelids. You can't do that! Don't do that!"

"Well you can't blame me Alec! I thought you were dead – isn't that what we always assumed the prophecy meant?"

"So when you thought that was going to happen; you still couldn't tell me you loved me?"

Max stared at him, her mouth partly open. Realising her comical appearance, she snapped it shut, opening it again to icily answer him,

"Alec... I..."

"Forget it Max."

"Alec..."

"Its over okay."

His curt response ignited a fire in her, one that she had been trying hard to suppress. Seconds later, Max exploded,

"How can you be such a bloody hypocrite?"

"What?"

"That time in the rain, all those months ago. When I told you. When I told you I loved you. And you didn't answer me!"

"I did, I just..."

"You just what Alec?"

Silence.

"You just what? Answer me Alec!"

"I don't want to love you!"

"What?"

"I said that I loved you when you told me, but you had already gone inside with Biggs. I said it to you when you were asleep, hell I've said it in my sleep. When I'm dreaming of you. I didn't want to die with you not knowing so I told you again, actually mustered up the courage to tell you to your face and you didn't care! That's why I did what I did, the knife, running away. I love you but it kills me; I don't want to love you!"

Max's face crumpled and she looked away from Alec, coaxing herself not to show any emotion,

"Then don't love me."

He laughed sarcastically, low and rough – his voice rumbling and making the hairs on her arm stand, her spine tingle,

"If it were that simple Max..."

"Make yourself stop. Or run away again – you're good at that."

"Don't you think I've tried to stop! And yes I ran Max, but I had to – it doesn't stop. It never stops... and I can't stop. The whole time I was away all I thought about was you. You're the only thing in this world keeping me sane – keeping me alive. You're the only thing worth living for and I cant have you – and that kills me!"

She involuntarily shivered, her skin somewhat slick with sweat from nerves, despite the freezing air and hardening rain. Alec panted, his green eyes stormy and directed on her,

"Don't you think I want to stop? I do. But then I see you and it throws me because I want you so bad."

"Why not tell me this before? Why keep it all to yourself and leave me, not even let me know you were okay for months?",

Max wailed at him, her voice rising significant notches,

"Why just run and not call?"

"Because..."

"Why!"

"Because I wanted you to want me the way I wanted you. To love me the way I loved you. To love me for me, not for the things that I said – or couldn't say."

She looked away, her eyes downcast and her voice falling to a timid whisper,

"I told you I loved you."

"It burnt out..."

"No. I still do."

Her last words came in vain as loud screeching from Original Cindy drowned her voice out,

"There you two are! Everyone in TC has been wondering where you are."

Max bit her lip, shooting a hesitant glance at Alec, who was staring blankly at the ground,

"What's going on?"

"Auris had a baby boy, boo – he's just so slamming, ya know? Gem's helping her out with tips and such. You shoulda seen it girl, Normal helped deliver him and everything!"

"That's great OC, but look now isn't..."

"We gotta haul ass back there, everyone's waiting."

"For what?"

"You. That detective called."

"TC has a phone?"

"Yeah. But he called on the car-phone in that van you negotiated. He wants to speak to you boo."

She glanced at Alec again, his eyes flicking everywhere but in her direction. He turned, retreating back into Crash with an incoherent goodbye thrown OC's way. Sighing, Max leaned into Cindy's outstretched inviting arm,

"Okay. Lets go home."

* * * * *


	11. Cracking Nothing

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***The Longest Day***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fourth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget and the third, which I only just finished, is Events That Lead To Greatness. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        When it says someone's name over the top, it means that the chapter is in their point of view. It wont be like that for the entire story, just when necessary for what I am doing. Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Cracking Nothing**

****

**Seattle; Terminal City; January 1st 2023**

****

**2030 hours and counting...**

Max finally excused herself from the jubilation inside headquarters, running as she heard the van's phone ringing,

"Yeah?"

"452?"

"Clemente?"

"Yes. Is this 452?"

"You can call me Max."

"I think you and I have some things to discuss."

"Like?"

"Like where are my hostages?"

"They've been released, we would never hurt anyone unless they hurt us."

"To tell you the truth, I believe you. But it's not over, I don't have anything against transgenics, but the world does. You be best giving yourself up."

"Screw the world."

"I'm not gonna tell you again."

"No. I'm not gonna tell you again."

"452..."

"You can try to arrest us all, but if I were you, I'd hang up the phone, end the trace you obviously have going – which wont work because we've set up a scramble signal around the perimeter – and go have a beer."

She rolled her eyes as she heard hissing in the background from Clemente to his fellow officers, her ears catching him telling them to turn off the trace. Finally, he came back,

"You kept today from turning into a bloodbath, and I respect that."

"You held up your end, too."

"But you haven't won anything. This is gonna get real ugly, and this is way over my head now. These people's lives depend on the decisions that you make right now. I pray you make the right ones... Max."

He hung up the phone and Max stared at it for a few minutes, before shaking herself back into reality and putting down the receiver. Luke's voice came loud and clear over the intercom he'd set up in the van,

"Nice work Max, looks like he'll be leaving us alone."

"We'll see..."

* * * * * 

**2110 hours and counting...**

Max's hand hovered in front of the rundown TC apartment Alec had once upon a time claimed when he had taken to staying overnight in the closed off area. She wavered, pondering whether she should knock – it never had been something she liked to do; it eliminated the element of surprise. Shaking her head, she burst into the apartment, picking up a nearby shoe and throwing it loudly, causing Alec to leap from his position staring out the window,

"What do you want Max?"

"I think we have some unfinished business."

"I think not. Everything that was needed to be said - was. As well as some things that weren't necessary."

He turned away from her, stimulating her fury further,

"Well I think we have!"

"Then say what you want to say Maxie. Tell me everything – just get it all off your chest!"

She flew at him, fists pounding, feet kicking. Alec absorbed the blows, his hands at his sides, not even trying to block the sloppy moves,

"Fight me back damn you!"

Max's voice rang out loud and enraged, muffled slightly by the sickening repetition of her body making contact with Alec's.

He hated it when things got out of control. 

Worse still, when things happened so fast that everything was like it was in slow motion.

This was one of those times.

Before he knew it, he was flying.  
Then he was falling.

A sickening crack followed by pain...

And then nothing.

Max stared in shock at the place Alec had just been standing, now replaced by a shattered window. She ran over to it, sticking her out to look down way below at the shards of glass covering Alec's unnaturally twisted body.

Oh this was so not good.

* * * * * 


	12. Solidarity

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***The Longest Day***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fourth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget and the third, which I only just finished, is Events That Lead To Greatness. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        When it says someone's name over the top, it means that the chapter is in their point of view. It wont be like that for the entire story, just when necessary for what I am doing. Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Solidarity**

****

**2245 hours and counting...**

"Max? Max?"

Luke's concerned voice dragged her out of her thoughts and she rested her eyes on him fretfully, wiping at her tearstained cheeks,

"How is he?"

"Dalton's finishing up. The kid's a whiz at all things medical. Alec took a nasty fall, but he'll live."

Max stared miserably down at the ground, her voice a shaky whisper,

"It was my fault."

"No."

"Yes. I hit him and he went through the glass."

Luke's surprised expression was the only response, before Dalton stepped quietly out of the TC hospital room she was anxiously pacing in front on.

"He's okay. He will be. I've done as much as I can for now, so he's sleeping off the anaesthesia, but the drugs will burn out of his system soon enough. Then he'll be alert and probably pretty upset with what happened – I wont know till I talk to him, but it looks like his legs have lost their feeling. But he's lucky it wasn't worse, considering the distance he fell."

Max smiled sadly at him, nodding her head gratefully as she pushed the door open into his room, her eyes refilling with tears as she looked at his hacked up, yet still handsome face – bruises and cuts already starting to heal. She automatically reached out and touched his face, pushing back the lock of hair resting messily on his forehead,

"I'm so sorry Alec. I... I am so sorry! It's like everything I touch falls apart. And you haven't even been back a day and I do this to you! I… And I was actually really happy you were back – I'm glad you came home."

She hovered above him, staring at his marred face, tears splashing soundlessly onto him. Max scrunched her eyes painfully, turning to leave, before looking back at him,

"I missed you Alec. I've wanted to say that all day. That and... I still love you..."  
  


His eyes fluttered open as she hurried out, his right eye unable to open more than a slit from the swelling and bruising. He grimaced, sitting up and using his left hand to pull the drip from his broken right hand,

"I never stopped loving you Max."

* * * * * 

**2300 hours and counting...**

Max's eyes widened at the sight of the large crowd of transgenics gathered outside headquarters. She looked at it curiously, spotting OC and Sketchy amongst them all and she gave them a small uncertain smile, which disappeared as the group fell silent, everyone staring at her expectantly. She made her way through them, as they parted to make room for her. She stopped as she came face to face with Mole,

"What's going on?"

"We called a meeting."

"Uh... okay..."

"We've decided. After what happened today at your work, its pretty obvious those after us aren't far from knowing where we are. It wont be long till the tanks are parked outside."

"So what Mole, what have you decided?"

"Escape and evade. We divide up into teams, pick an azimuth, and go to ground."

"What? NO! We stay here."

"In a couple of hours, that perimeter will be completely locked down. Tanks, National Guard, every cop within a hundred miles."

Dix stepped forward, his gaze sad as he focused on Max,

"We'll be digging our own grave, Max."

"This is ridiculous! We should stay here, we haven't been too badly exposed and Alec assures me Lydecker is watching our backs now."

"It's alright for you Miss X5 – you can walk out there and no one knows the difference. They just think oh she's pretty. Not, oh she's a scaly red-eyed lizard animal! You can walk out of here and humans don't know what you are!"

She gave Mole a filthy look, cut off as Joshua stepped forward too, his comment evoking a hurt expression from her,

"Mole's right. Move now, never is able to catch us all."

She licked her lips, hands on her hips in defensive mode, as she surveyed the mostly transgenic crowd,

"Where are we gonna go? I can't stop anyone from leaving, but I'm through running and hiding and being afraid. I'm not gonna live my life like that anymore. Aren't you tired of living in darkness? Don't you want to feel the sun on your face? To have a place of your own where you can walk down the street without being afraid? They made us, and they trained us to be soldiers, to defend this country. It's time for them to face us and take responsibility, instead of trying to sweep us away like garbage. We were made in America and we're not going anywhere. So they call us freaks; who cares? Today I'm proud to be a freak. And today we're gonna make a stand, right here. Who's with me?"

Max raised a fist in the air, looking around at them all to see their reactions. Her eyes dropped dispiritedly and her she readied herself to drop her hand, just as Joshua lifted his into the air, followed by Dix, Gem, Auris, Cindy, Sketchy – even Normal. One by one, the crowd members held their fists in the air too and she grinned slightly, turning to stare determined at Mole. He looked at her, his answer coming slow – his fist rising at the same pace,

"What the hell."

OC nodded her head proudly at what Max had done,

"Right on."

Max turned smiling at her best friend, catching the grins emitting from the transgenics in the crowd. But, even her transgenic eyes couldn't see the wheelchair seated Alec, hidden in the shadows – barely recognisable from his injuries; his hand held high up with the others in the air.

* * * * *


	13. The Longest Day

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***The Longest Day***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fourth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget and the third, which I only just finished, is Events That Lead To Greatness. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        When it says someone's name over the top, it means that the chapter is in their point of view. It wont be like that for the entire story, just when necessary for what I am doing. Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: The Longest Day**

****

**2330 hours and counting...**

Joshua slowly hoisted his until then, forgotten, flag high into the air with the help of other transgenics. The flagpole stood high atop of the tallest building in TC – damn exposure or what ordinaries thought, this was necessary. Everyone stared up at it proudly, one by one drifting off into the night – eventually leaving Max standing alone, her eyes fixed on the symbolic flag.

Black. Red. White.

Secret. Blood. Freedom.

Dark. Death. Light.

Alec wheeled up next to her, causing her to shift and redirect her eyes to him,

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Now look what you've done."

He smiled gently at her, the flag flapping noisily above them – the wind still strong, but the rain had stopped some time ago. She glanced at it, before looking back at him,

"It wasn't me Alec."

"Yeah it was. Your speech tonight, it really drove home."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah."

"You followed me out of the hospital?"

"Yeah."

They stayed in the same spot, eyes turned up and glued to the flag, both silent. Max grinned slightly as Alec's strong hand reached out and grasped hers, enveloping it. She looked at him and he grinned faintly back at her, genuinely, as he entwined his fingers with hers.

"Alec?"

"Mmm?"

"How did you get up here?"

"Joshua came and got me."

"Oh. You should be resting."

They fell back into silence, Max breaking it again,

"Alec?"

"Mmm?"

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive Maxie."

She snorted, but stopped as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, grazing his lips over the back of it in the most tender display of emotions,

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"It's 11.55."

She turned to him, eyes locking intensely and Alec smiled genuinely at her, his cuts and bruises still not disguising his dashingly gorgeous looks,

"Alec?"

"Mmm?"

"What a day it's been huh?"

"Probably the longest day of my life."

"Me too."

She chuckled lowly, leaning down to kiss him softly on the forehead, grateful they were standing here not arguing, not angry, just there, together.

"Max?"

"Yes Alec?"

"Happy Birthday."

* * * * *

**THE END**

* * * * *

Author's Note:

Well thanks all for reading this and I hope you all liked it, tell me what you think coz I really do appreciate reviews! There is another instalment in this series coming and I will upload the first chapter soon. I have uni starting in like a month, so enjoy the frequent stories while you can, coz from then on I will only be updating like once a week. Maybe more if you're lucky – depends on how much distraction I need hehehe.

Just a general shout out to those who constantly review me, I really am doing this still because of you guys, so thanks and keep it up! Yay.


End file.
